


Canine Impulses

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Abusive Saitou, Canon Setting, Consent Issues, Drama, Introspection, Language (gendered), Language (general), Language (religious), M/M, POV: Sano, Physical fighting between Saitou and Sano, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano, Sex (Explicit), Surprise/forced kissing, Violence, psychological torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Realizing Saitou is to-die-for sexy (in addition to being a complete jerk) is likely to drive Sano out of his wits, which may be exactly what Saitou intends.





	Canine Impulses

  


Panting, trying to control movements that had originally been a bit panicky, Sano slowed, then finally drew to a halt. The night air, cool as steel, instantly chilled the sweat that was no longer renewed by effort, and he shivered. Turning, staring hard with searching eyes in the direction he'd come, he could detect nothing... but that didn't mean nothing was there.

When after an additional few paces the high building walls let in a greater amount of light, he glanced around more searchingly. This seemed like a dead end; wasn't that just his luck? And at the very moment he came to this conclusion, he heard again those calculated steps approaching up the street, cutting off any escape.

His heart was doing funny things, and he told himself very firmly not to be stupid. But at the same time, he found himself backing away, eyes locked on the impenetrable darkness he'd just left, until he really did come up against a wall and undeniable proof that he could flee no farther. He tried again to catch his breath, rallying for the final confrontation. He hadn't wanted to get involved -- which was why he'd run -- but now it had come to this, he would not go down without a fight.

The pursuer appeared. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Saitou Hajime detach himself from all-concealing shadow, a flesh and blood extension of the night, but it _was_ the first time the sight had caused him to shiver so uncontrollably. He'd never thought Saitou could be so damn scary until being chased by him... until realizing just how sneaky and quick the cop truly was. He'd never been scared of him at all before, actually... Honestly, for all the stabbing and name-calling, they'd always technically been allies. Now Saitou had some purpose that didn't necessarily put Sano on his side... that, considering Sano really had been in the way back there, even if merely by coincidence, quite possibly made Sano a target.

The officer emerged fully from the darkness and paused a moment in the pale light from the slivered moon. He raised an eyebrow as Sano fell silently, breathlessly into a fighting stance. "Your logic is so animalistic," he remarked, beginning to move forward again with steps so slow they seemed almost languid.

"What do you mean?" Sano demanded. He should have known Saitou wouldn't just kill him; he had to torment him first, of course.

"You're like a dog. You sniff around in things that aren't your business, you run off when you're startled, and you turn and fight when you're cornered."

"So what?" If Saitou's aim had been to make Sano angry, he'd succeeded. It hadn't been Sano's fault he'd stumbled on that shit just when the police were about to crack down on it; _they_ should mark their stake-outs better. And hadn't he tried to get out of their way as quickly as possible? Sure, that _did_ make him look kinda guilty, but still...

Saitou was stalking toward him yet. "Aren't you even going to protest you had nothing to do with that deal?"

"What good would it do when you never listen to anything I say anyway?" was Sano's surly answer. He was just waiting for the damn cop to get within striking distance.

"And you think running from me and then attacking me is a better indication of your innocence," concluded Saitou as that distance closed and Sano flew at him with clenched fists. Sano's only reply was a sort of roar.

Saitou dodged most of his blows, blocked a few of them, returned several, and suddenly had Sano pinned against the wall in an iron grip. The young man struggled, panting and growling out half-intelligible profanities, but could not get free. He could only gasp in the scent of cigarettes as Saitou's face came close to his and the older man said in a low tone, "This is what happens when you're in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sano's angry retort took a moment developing as he worked through the logic. "Wait... you _knew_ I wasn't involved and you chased me anyway?"

That insufferable smirk spread across Saitou's face. "You ran."

"Like I was going to stick around when _you_ showed up!" Sano squirmed, angrier than before at Saitou's nonsensical answer, but the other held him nearly still against the rough wall. "And, what, would you chase me whenever I ran?"

"Of course," replied Saitou immediately.

"Weren't you after those other guys, though?" Sano demanded. "Do you really have time to chase someone who's not involved?"

"My men had them before you were halfway down that street; there was no harm in my entertaining myself for a while."

"Figures your idea of entertainment is to make my life miserable. I thought the only thing you enjoyed was destroying evil shit."

Saitou's smirk widened.

Sano's eyes did likewise, and again he strained in vain to get free. "You really are gonna kill me this time, aren't you?!"

"Something like that."

"Something..." Sano began, annoyed and confused, then trailed off both at the sudden flash in Saitou's narrowed gaze and the fact that the latter was drawing very close. Sano, not sure what to think or feel in response to this, tried to back away, but he was already against the wall and there was nowhere to go. Saitou's mouth closed over his, and Sano's struggling ceased as if he were paralyzed. Saitou, who he'd always thought hated him, or who seemed to like nothing better than belittling and annoying him, or who at best didn't really acknowledge his existence... that same Saitou... was _kissing him_. Was, moreover, working his mouth open with an insistent and far too dexterous tongue, pressing against him with a firm and far too hot body, and holding him in place with gloved and far too motionless hands.

This last condition made Sano disregard any potential pleasure in the action and break away violently -- for however tightly those hands had clamped onto his hips, it was a less restrictive hold than the previous. He staggered two paces, fingers over his lips and rage swirling like the noisy blood through his body, and whirled, glaring death. His heart was racing, his skin burning, and he was sure his face must be bright red. And whether it was worse that Saitou Hajime had kissed him or that he'd _really_ liked it, he couldn't say.

"You _asshole_ ," he snarled. "You think you can just do whatever you want whenever you please! Stab me or chase me or fucking _kiss_ me or whatever the hell you feel like!"

Saitou raised an eyebrow. "Can't I?"

"No!! You can't just--"

"Do you really mean 'can't?'" Saitou broke in, still with that same expression on his face. Overriding whatever Sano might have planned to say in return, he continued, "Do you really mean to say that if I wanted to throw you down and have my way with you right here and now, there would be anything to stop me?"

Sano was absolutely horrified at the hot shudder that ran through his entire body at this; since when was he even remotely sexually attracted to Saitou? Since being kissed by him, apparently. "Like I'd ever let you touch me."

The officer's evil smirk did not diminish, but he rolled his eyes as he again began moving toward Sano. "You wouldn't have any say in the matter."

Sano couldn't believe this. Was Saitou actually going to... to... And what _was_ this burning that ran down his chest, twisted briefly in his stomach, and settled, tingling, in his groin? How could he possibly be having feelings like that in a situation like this?? As a result, he became more irate. He _hated_ Saitou and his stupid ideas of entertainment and his stupid random threats and his stupid sexy eyes. There really wasn't much to say, though, so he just attacked again.

Saitou proved even more slippery than before; Sano didn't think a single one of the hits he threw connected, whereas Saitou bounced him off the wall a couple of times and eventually knocked him to the ground. Sano found himself unable to move, bruised, bloody, exhausted, with Saitou on top of him. The cop straddled his hips, leaning over him holding his arms above his head pinned to the ground, their faces close together. Sano didn't close his eyes or attempt to look away as Saitou's mouth again descended, but it wasn't exactly a kiss; Saitou was saying, "You see?" -- though the murmur was barely audible over Sano's gasping breaths; and Sano could barely concentrate on the words as he was too busy fighting the traitorous impulse to raise his head and capture more of Saitou's lips than just this light brushing against his own.

It was an effort even to remember that he abhorred this bastard, and several moments of staring breathlessly into searing gold before he managed to grate out, "Just get it over with." This show of resistance would be entirely belied in a few moments, though, if the heat of Saitou against him down there didn't diminish quickly.

"Get what over with?" Saitou wondered in a casual tone as he released Sano's wrists and began to stand. "I think I've made my point."

Disbelieving and irate, Sano sat up. Saitou was watching him impassively and lighting a cigarette, and, when Sano didn't have anything to say just yet, smirked and turned. "Good night."

Staggering to his feet, Sano felt his hands tingle as he clenched them. "Wait just one fucking minute, you son of a bitch!" This demand rose to a roar by the time it was finished, but Saitou did not pause or respond. And Sano, for all his rage, simply could not move. He trembled with a mixture of severe emotions, trying to come up with anything he could say that might bring Saitou back so he could kick his ass. Provided he could move at all, and provided that movement didn't involve flinging himself on the older man and stuffing his tongue down that stupid throat.

That image -- of Saitou melting out of the darkness once more, coming back over here, and again grinding Sano into the wall with a scorching kiss -- was the last thing needed to send Sano's blood rushing downward; skin prickling, head spinning, he tried to come to grips with the fact that _Saitou Hajime_ had just given him a hard-on and the idea that either the asshole had some uncanny seductive powers... or Sano had been repressing something rather serious for quite some time.

"Goddammit," he growled, turning unsteadily and slamming a fist into the wall behind him in a jerky motion. His other hand was threatening to wander to the frustrated bulge in his pants, so he clenched it as well and punched the wall again with an inarticulate angry noise.

He couldn't believe that guy. What kind of person chased someone around for no good reason, kissed him, threatened to rape him, and then didn't go through with it? Not a fucking normal person! Not that Sano _wanted_ him to go through with it, but why did Saitou have to be such an equivocal freak? If he was going to get Sano in trouble for being 'in the wrong place at the wrong time,' he should just arrest him and be done with it; if he acknowledged Sano was an innocent bystander, he should leave him the hell alone! If he wanted Sano he should fucking say so; if he didn't, he should keep his hands off.

What was Sano thinking? He should keep his hands off, period. His hands _and_ his damn mouth.

Unattended, one of Sano's own hands had crept exactly where he didn't want it, and with the realization that it had came the similarly infuriating realization that he didn't _want_ Saitou to keep his hands -- or his mouth -- off.

His night was obviously ruined beyond any hope of repair. He was ready to kill something, literally _kill_ , tear it apart and blood and guts and everything; he was that angry. And what made it a hundred times worse was that he couldn't be entirely certain this hypothetical violence was directed at Saitou. For all Sano wanted to do any number of horrible painful things to the officer, he was still combating the desire for the officer to do any number of horrible pleasurable things to him.

When he got home, it was a natural impulse to deal with his not-so-little problem, but the very idea of finishing what Saitou had started was infuriating and wrong. Giving in to what Saitou had made him feel would be making Saitou the winner, handing him a victory without a fight. Most of Sano's body, though, was wondering who, exactly, was the winner here and who was the loser.

So he lay in bed with clenched fists and clenched teeth and tried not to think about anything exacerbating. There were two difficulties with this: first, that he wasn't used to restraining himself when he was horny, and trying to keep from jacking off was an unusual and engrossing exertion; second, that he'd _never_ been able to keep Saitou out of his head when the cop made him angry. It had been a problem even _before_ thinking about the bastard had rendered Sano inexplicably, uncontrollably aroused.

If Sano had entertained any hopes that a good night's rest would put the whole thing behind him, it didn't take long to clear up the misconception. The maddening events of the night before immediately captivated him again upon awakening, and he had a sneaking suspicion his morning wood was really more of a carry-over from then. Still, he studiously didn't touch it.

Whatever he'd been planning to do that day -- if anything -- was entirely forgotten in his frustration, but staying home lying around thinking about things offered far too many temptations. Once he'd cold-watered himself into presentability, he dragged himself up and out, and began wandering aimlessly.

Daylight (and people who didn't know or care that he'd spent the night trying not to want to bang his arch nemesis) helped, and, when he ran into Katsu (who _definitely_ didn't know and _definitely_ wasn't going to), he had increasing hopes for a tolerable day.

"Morning, Sano," the artist yawned.

"Morning," replied Sano, trying to sound like nothing was going on. He was very bad at sounding like nothing was going on when something was going on, and Katsu threw him an immediate quizzical glance. But Katsu was very good at reading people, and apparently realized Sano didn't feel like admitting something was going on -- and therefore, good friend that he was, did not question. Yet. Sano, a little annoyed with his own lack of circumspection, feared it would not take much to change his mind. Still, he put on a brave face and added to his greeting, "You look like you been up all night."

"So do you," Katsu said mildly, with only the barest rise in the level of his left eyebrow.

Sano cleared his throat. "Yeah, well..." He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. "So what are you up to?"

"Trying to get my shopping done before I collapse." Katsu had adopted his _So we're pretending everything's normal, are we?_ tone. "I haven't slept in a few days."

"New issue's all done, though?" Sano guessed, trying very hard to be and sound interested.

Katsu nodded with a slight smile. "And since you're here, we might as well find some lunch before I finish shopping."

Of course this caused Sano to brighten a bit almost in spite of himself, and he agreed readily. The idea of free food even took his mind off... everything else... for about five minutes, and during these minutes he actually managed some natural, rational conversation... until, when they'd nearly reached the restaurant they'd agreed upon, the matter intruded on his relative peace rather forcibly once again.

"No drug deals today, I see."

Sano wasn't sure why he turned. It wasn't as if he needed confirmation of who was speaking, or wanted to see him. But turn he did, and -- perhaps not so unexpectedly this time -- felt a hot shiver run up and down his spine and then dissipate to tingle across his entire body. Why was he suddenly noticing how Saitou walked like a predatory beast always ready to pounce, continually waiting for, but never actually finding, worthy prey? Why did Sano seem to see for the very first time the almost teasing way Saitou's jacket bunched slightly at his belt and that the man had the most amazingly nice-looking legs conceivable? He didn't _care_ about any of that, and he didn't want...

Well, he _did_ want. That was the problem.

He realized he'd been staring, silent, for several moments while Saitou, smirking, came to a halt.

Sano, burning with rage and whatnot, turned without a word and stalked away.

"What the hell was that?" Katsu wondered, catching up with him and sounding like he was waffling between amusement and worry.

"What the hell do you think?" Sano growled. "It's _Saitou_."

"Yeah, but when don't you have anything to say to him?"

"I'm more pissed than usual, all right?"

"Why, what's he done now?"

"Nothing," Sano grated out truthfully; it was what Saitou _hadn't_ done.

Katsu was evidently baffled, but just as evidently entertained. "Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were checking him out just now. But of course I know better."

Sano barely restrained himself from exploding. This would normally make him angry, of course, and Katsu would be expecting _some_ sort of irritated outburst -- but anything Sano said in reply at this point would be _too_ angry, so he tried not to respond. But the fact was, he _had_ been checking Saitou out, and he wasn't very good at restraining himself, so as he walked a string of indistinct growling complaints leaked from between his clenched teeth.

So much for _that_ good day. Just when he'd thrown Katsu off the scent, too. God damn that fucking bastard. Now he couldn't even have lunch with his friend like he'd planned, which meant he either had to go hungry or find some other source of nourishment in an unstable frame of mind. Oh, and it meant he had to find some excuse for deserting Katsu, too. In that same unstable frame of mind.

"You look really tired, man," was what he eventually came up with. "Why don't we do lunch another day? You should go home and get some sleep."

And although Katsu accepted this and let him off, his expression -- slightly concerned, definitely amused, and penetrating overall -- told Sano exactly how much he bought it as the actual reason for not having lunch together.

That Katsu was too good at figuring things out, combined with evidence that Saitou intended to plague Sano with this bullshit, meant Sano wouldn't be hanging out with his friend until this issue was resolved. Exactly what resolution he anticipated he couldn't be certain, but in the meantime he didn't need Katsu's knowing glances and 'casual' remarks.

This doomed him largely to solitude. He had other friends, of course, who were less perceptive, but their pursuits and the circumstances under which he generally interacted with them were too unhurried, left too much time open for reflection. Similarly inadequate was any part-time work he might have taken on, as the only type for which he qualified made good use of the muscles but small use of the brain. Opportunity for thought was the _last_ thing he needed. He needed a distraction... something Katsu, what with politic talk and art talk and general banter, usually provided. Damn Saitou and his bastardly timing. The only real option was to try to keep himself occupied watching and interacting with the general populace of Tokyo and hope the problem would go away if he ignored it.

He should have known, though, how unlikely a circumstance that was. A few days after the brief but aggravating meeting with Saitou in the street, as Sano was trying to determine whether he was likely to fall asleep any time soon if he lay down in bed or whether he oughtn't to go back out and find something to entertain him until it was a little later, there came a knock at his door. Without much thought he answered it.

His first impulse was to pretend nobody was there and slam it shut again, but this impulse only arose after a moment of shock that lasted long enough for Saitou to come inside and close the door himself. Sano's second impulse was to attack immediately, but he didn't act on that either. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he growled instead as Saitou stepped leisurely onto his floor and looked around.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" the other replied without looking back at him.

"Maybe you came to apologize." Sano thought some sarcasm of his own was not ill-placed; he really couldn't imagine Saitou actually apologizing for anything.

Neither could Saitou, apparently. "Apologize for what? I don't think I've done anything to you lately."

"You sure as hell made it seem like you were gonna."

Saitou threw Sano a piercing glance over his shoulder. "Would you prefer I had?"

"No!"

"Then there's obviously nothing to apologize for," the cop shrugged. "No, I'm just here because I'm curious how you live."

This was entirely incredible, and Sano wanted to say so, but there was no way he could accuse Saitou of actually being here to torment him further... for that would mean admitting that, ever since that night, the very sight of the man -- almost the very _thought_ of him -- was enough to set Sano's entire body on fire, to say nothing of the effect of having Saitou here, in his home, so damn close to his bed. Eventually all he said was, "So now you've seen it."

"Yes," replied the older man with a slight sneer. "It's exactly what I expected."

Sano had already voiced a defiant, "Oh?!" before the thought crossed his mind that he didn't really want to hear Saitou's assessment of his living conditions.

"You really are like a dog."

Incensed, Sano seized him by the shoulder and yanked him around. "What the fuck is your problem, asshole? Is it really that much fun to give me this kind of shit all the time? Why don't you find some other way to get your damn rocks off?!"

At Saitou's casual glance up and down Sano's figure, and at the latter's deep shudder that _couldn't_ be invisible to those penetrating gold eyes, Sano became painfully aware of just how badly he'd worded that.

"I'm sure I could if I looked," was Saitou's reply.

Sano absolutely _must_ cut this short before it ended like their last close encounter, so he commanded with as much collection as he could, "Get the hell out of my house."

"Good night, then," Saitou smirked as he nodded and obeyed. And that he'd gone so docilely could not make up for the ache that developed rapidly in Sano's groin at the inadvertent study of the way Saitou's lips curled and the unwanted ensuing mental image. They weren't even _nice_ lips, and Sano _definitely_ didn't want them sucking on him _anywhere_.

He tried to restrain the urge to make one of his usual destructive demonstrations of anger, not merely because he would prefer not to damage his own home but also because he was tired of Saitou dictating how he felt. Avoiding the demonstration did not negate the feeling, however, and that only made it worse. Additionally, neither ire nor restraint could change or lessen this intense arousal.

How could he be almost hard again after a mere couple of minutes? A few words, a few glances -- how _could_ that be all it took? It hadn't happened before... he could only imagine (in horror) how much trouble it would have caused if Saitou had had this kind of effect on him back when serious events had forced them together so much... but Saitou had never _kissed_ him back then... had never pressed against him like forge-hot iron conforming to the shape of Sano's body...

And what was he supposed to do about it? Just get used to the fact that he could barely look at the man anymore without getting any number of obscene images in his head and similar urges all through his body? It wasn't fair! He shouldn't _have_ to get used to something like that! He didn't want to have sex with Saitou; he didn't want to have _anything to do_ with Saitou. He _hated_ Saitou. It wasn't fair to have his brain invaded with fantasies of the stupid cop shoving Sano down on the stupid hard floor and shoving his stupid hard cock into Sano's ass, and it wasn't fair how much he _liked_ the idea. And he _wasn't_ curious how big it was, either, whether those fantasies were doing it justice.

"Fuck," he growled, and said it again for good measure.

Obviously he couldn't go to bed now. Gambling, drinking, fighting, _anything_... he had to find something else to do. In a nearly uncontrollable rage he stormed from his house, very possibly causing the same damage he'd tried to avoid only minutes before.

So evidently this problem wasn't going to go away just because he ignored it. For one thing, Saitou wouldn't let him ignore it. For another, neither would his own damn hormones. And Sano's options -- at least the ones that didn't involve letting someone else dictate a major change in his life -- were running out.

_Something_ had to be done, though, as it was becoming a disturbingly routine issue. He could have made a list of problems that afflicted him on a day-to-day basis, and right there between 'having to pay rent' and 'the Meiji government' would be 'inability to look at or think about Saitou Hajime without getting insurgently aroused.' Such issues he usually learned to deal with if they seemed insurmountable, but, aside from Saitou striking him as _very_ mountable, the very idea of learning to deal with something like this sent him into fresh spasms of anger whenever he considered it.

He was never surprised to see Saitou anymore; the bastard showed up anywhere and everywhere, whenever was least convenient for Sano to lose his presence of mind. The sequence of events was always very much the same: Saitou 'coincidentally' appearing wherever Sano happened to be with some perfect excuse for being there; announcing himself with a sarcastic comment that usually had some damnable double meaning; giving Sano any number of ambiguous looks while ostensibly ignoring him, until Sano's body was on fire and his tongue completely tied; then making a smooth retreat back to his asexual life of police spying and hypocritical condemnation of evil. After a couple of weeks of this, Sano was beginning to feel like a high-strung puppet manipulated expertly by gloved hands.

The thought did cross his mind that perhaps it wasn't Saitou specifically that had him so worked up -- maybe he was just starved for sex in general, Saitou's odd behavior had opened his eyes to that condition, and Saitou himself was merely taking advantage of what must, to him, seem an amusing situation. The theory held water; it _had_ been a while since Sano had gotten any. He'd always been somewhat picky about lovers, despite being in no position for such an attitude.

For one blissful day of unrestraint this idea stayed with him and allowed him to believe he really could escape. Although he didn't relish the thought of finding some random source of satisfaction for this need, he liked it better than that of living this way any longer. Throughout his mostly unsuccessful foraging for lunch among his acquaintances, his somewhat uninteresting barroom brawls in the afternoon, and his largely unproductive gambling in the evening, the inspiration carried him. All the way to the appropriate district he rode a wave of impending freedom, up until the very moment he found himself, not entirely without abashment as he'd never done it before, surveying the selection... and wondering disconsolately why they were all so young and pretty, and not a gold eye among them.

Damn that fucking asshole! As if it wasn't bad enough for him to grab Sano's attention, did he have to take _all_ of it? Twist Sano around his little gloved finger, flick him away like ash, and leave him unfit for anything or anyone else? God fucking damn him!!

Well, Sano wasn't sure he would have been able to go through with it anyway; he'd never slept with a whore (that he was aware of), and didn't know that this was the best way to start.

Even so, damn fucking Saitou to fucking hell.

Of course, in the search for something -- _anything_ \-- to take his mind (mind?) off the subject that had lately wrought utter destruction on his stability as a person, eventually the dojo and its inhabitants became candidates. They were poor candidates at best; he would have to expend so much energy making sure _they_ didn't sense anything was wrong, he might end up keeping a very firm mental hold on the issue and defy his purpose... and this was a good indication of how desperate he'd become.

The outer doors had been repainted since the last time he'd been here -- how long ago? He rarely came here anymore unless he thought he could get something out of it, and recently he'd been too distracted even to consider it. But he realized now that the last time might actually have been on _that_ day. Which meant it had been... but, no, it didn't matter; counting the time since that night would just imply he cared.

When nobody was immediately apparent in the yard, he entered the house. At the minimal lighting and utter silence, he might have assumed they were gone -- at the Akabeko or rescuing someone or whatnot -- if the outer doors hadn't been unlocked. So he made a quick search through the halls and rooms, until he found himself unexpectedly staring up at a calendar on the wall. It was Saturday the nineteenth.

"Three fucking weeks," he muttered. Twenty-one days he'd wanted to get into Saitou's stupid pants. How the _hell_ could it have lasted _that long_?

"Oh, hello, Sanosuke." Kaoru smiled at him from the doorway. "What's three weeks?"

"Nothin'," he replied gruffly, turning from the hateful calendar and attempting to look casually at the young woman. "So where is everybody?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing; I just got home."

Examining her more closely, he noted the clothes patchily dark with sweat and face bright-flushed with exercise. To his absolute horror, his reason (if it could be called that) skipped right over the shouldered shinai and came up with a completely different explanation for her dishevelment than 'teaching at another dojo.' And this was _Kaoru_. God, even if he didn't have an entirely one-track mind, it sure as hell didn't stray far. Would visit be at all worth it? His tone was still rough as he suggested, "Let's go find them."

Yahiko was practicing while Kenshin finished up the day's chores. The rurouni had, of course, been aware of Sano's presence but, not wanting to interrupt his work so close to its end, hadn't come to greet him. They had a bath ready for Kaoru, and, once she was thus safely out of the way (after criticizing Yahiko's stance), found themselves free to sit down and talk.

"We have not seen you for a while," was Kenshin's opening remark. "What have you been up to?"

Sano bit his lip against the immediate reply, _Trying not to want to fuck Saitou_ , and, with a little more difficulty, managed to come up with, "Same old shit." No... so far this didn't seem worth it. Gathering up his energy, however, he proceeded boldly. "What about you guys?"

"Very little is new here," Kenshin smiled. "I am sure you saw the doors." And he went on to describe the other minutiae of recent changes to dojo life. It was a topic he never lacked words to discuss, which always bewildered Sano. It made a certain amount of sense that Kenshin preferred a placid and even rather boring existence to living under constant attack, but Sano just couldn't quite wrap his head around the concept of so much complacency. Kenshin was happy for things to remain exactly as they were for as long as that state could be preserved; no wonder Kaoru hadn't managed to get him into the sack.

God dammit.

Eager to abandon _that_ train of thought, "And what about you, kid?" Sano forced himself to ask next. He knew this attention to the lives of the dojo menfolks might appear slightly unnatural, but was drawing a blank trying to dredge up any other subject (besides Saitou, or sex, or sex with Saitou) to introduce.

"Not much new with me either," Yahiko shrugged. He seemed, Sano had noticed, consistently on the edge of defiance when talking to any of them. This was no surprise, given the treatment he received, at least on a superficial level, from the adults with whom he generally interacted -- Kenshin kindly patronizing, Kaoru impatiently critical, and Sano blatantly teasing -- but it seemed a bit out of place when merely describing the day-to-day trivia of the Akabeko. Sano wondered if he still talked to Tsubame like that; girl wasn't likely to be giving it up if he did.

God fucking dammit.

Apart from and beyond his complete inability to divorce random sexual thoughts from innocent remarks and ensuing reflection, Sano found himself simply impatient with his friends' conversation. It was as if they had a responsibility to entertain him and weren't delivering. Everything they said struck him as profoundly boring, to a degree far closer to utterly intolerable than usual, and he found himself continually holding his breath for something more exciting -- an inevitably futile expectation.

For a while the very oddity of this frame of mind carried him, but eventually the knowledge of exactly what kind of excitement he would prefer became too present to ignore, and his mood soured.

"I meant to ask," Kenshin said suddenly as Yahiko had just finished up his narrative, "why you did not accompany Kaoru-dono to the Maekawa dojo today. You finished your work at the Akabeko early enough that you could have gone with her."

"She's only going over defensive moves I already know," Yahiko grumbled. "I don't need to hear her harping on that again."

"A good defense is critically important," Kenshin reminded the boy.

"Fuck that," Sano muttered with vehement understanding of Yahiko's plight. Trust _that_ to come up just now.

Kenshin smiled placidly, aware of why the subject bothered Sano but not of the extent to which it did.

"Well, I'm gonna get going," Sano declared, standing abruptly. He really had no excuse to offer for not staying, so he didn't bother trying. "I'll see you guys around."

They didn't question, and the robed appearance of Kaoru from the bath to issue orders was enough to distract Kenshin from any concern he might have felt at Sano's behavior. So the young man was able to slip out with a wave and no further conversation.

Outside the pristine doors, he let out a long sigh. _More trouble than they're fucking worth_ , he reflected bitterly as he took off up the street toward home.

All such ungenerous thoughts about his friends (and, indeed, all his rational or semi-rational thoughts on _any_ subject) were obliterated when he turned a corner and found Saitou, not a block from the dojo, smoking calmly alone and watching the lane in the direction Sano was headed.

This really was too much. Most of the previous encounters had been set up to look like chance, at least on their rudimentary surface level and to others, but now here was Saitou deliberately standing around at some random point on Sano's route home very obviously waiting for him. It was more than he could bear.

Clenching his fists, he stalked over to the wolf and demanded, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Saitou turned toward him coolly. "I don't see how that's any of your business." The tone was that of a question.

"It turns into my goddamn business when you quit even _pretending_ it's a fucking coincidence we keep running into each other. What do you fucking want?"

"From you?" Saitou asked, his narrowed eyes giving Sano the slow once-over to which Sano was becoming sadly accustomed. "Absolutely nothing."

"Right." Yet again Sano had to grit his teeth against the desire to call Saitou on this utter bullshit. "Of course." If the cop didn't want anything from him, he wouldn't be here deliberately tormenting him... but, again, to raise this point would require admitting it _did_ torment him. "Why would I think you standing around here like you're waiting for me _actually_ has anything to do with me?" Knowing Saitou was already quite aware of Sano's condition and admitting to that condition were two completely different things.

"I wouldn't care to guess why you think anything you do," Saitou answered disdainfully. The motion he made as he said this, tossing his cigarette down and turning slightly as if to watch it fall, drew Sano's eyes first to his unusually bare hand, then to the spot just beneath his ear where neck and jaw met. But Sano tore his gaze away before he could start reflecting on the harsh elegance of Saitou's physical attributes.

"Yeah, same here," he muttered, and even he wasn't sure whether he was attempting to throw the insult back at Saitou or agreeing about the futility of trying to comprehend his own mental state.

"And if I wanted anything from you," the wolf continued, "I could have had it long ago."

Sano, who had turned to escape, pleased with himself for getting out of this situation so quickly, was frozen abruptly where he stood by this statement. It wasn't so much the words themselves -- maddening though they were -- as the way they'd been spoken: a softer, more intimate tone than any he'd ever heard from Saitou, containing an undeniably personal sound -- a feeling of _you know what I mean_ \-- and an edge... Sano could only call it... seductive... He hadn't thought Saitou capable of that, but it made perfect sense the officer would only employ it in saying something so antithetic to seduction.

Not that it mattered _what_ he'd said; he could have been reading a grocery list in that tone and it would have stopped Sano in his tracks, dragged him back, set his heart pounding wildly. Entirely against his will the younger man turned again and looked at the older. The latter was a mere step away, much closer than Sano had thought; he could easily close the distance and...

"Yes?" Saitou said mildly, watching Sano with smirking unconcern, as if they'd just had some sort of normal conversation and Sano turning back at this point merely indicated something he'd forgotten to mention and not a nearly unconquerable desire for public sodomy.

Sano, captivated by the glint in Saitou's narrowed eyes, had nothing to say.

Observing this, Saitou's twisted smile grew. "Well, good night," he remarked, and started to turn.

To this Sano _did_ have a reply. "Goddammit, I fucking hate you so much," he burst out in ultimate frustration. Clenching a fist, he intended to hit Saitou full-force, for all the gesture was more defeated than challenging, but Saitou raised his own hand and caught Sano's with little effort.

"So I've noticed."

At the hot tremor that moved through Sano's form as Saitou's ungloved hand kept hold of his, Sano by now could not be remotely surprised. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. "Fuck you," he whispered.

The very solid heat of Saitou's body moving forward almost against Sano's made him stifle a gasp; he felt like he was swaying, about to fall over, dizzy with the burning and the desire, divided between wishing that Saitou would do a whole hell of a lot more than just stand very close to him and that Saitou would fucking die and go to hell this very moment. A hand gripped his shoulder, pulling him even closer, and breath moved across his face; Saitou was going to kiss him. Sano, in a sort of continual shudder, found his face tilting upward without having willed his muscles to do so; his lips parted and he tasted the cigarette flavor of Saitou's proximity as he drew breath.

And then nothing happened.

He opened his eyes to find the infuriating golden ones of the other man very close to his, the officer's narrow, sculpted lips half an inch from his, and on Saitou's face an expression that was unalloyed rage-inducing smugness.

Sano tore away, his own face twisting irately, his legs weak, his heart pounding violently much like the throbbing in his prominent erection. Stumbling backward, he clenched both hands into fists. He wanted to punch Saitou; actually, he _needed_ to punch Saitou, several times, right in his goddamn smirking face, but he didn't _dare_ go close to him. " _Fuck you_ ," he said again in a hoarse growl.

If anything, Saitou's smile widened.

Sano backed up another three faltering steps, his eyes locked on Saitou's and his entire body threatening to shrug off his mental control and do something he would really regret, then turned jerkily and ran.

He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

After that he went on a semi-destructive rampage through some of the trashier neighborhoods near his own, pulling his punches only when not doing so might have gotten him arrested (a night in jail was the _very, very last_ thing he needed right now). This made him feel slightly better for a few moments here and there throughout the night, and the relatively unfamiliar sensation of swiftly-approaching sleep born of exhaustion was a definite comfort, but none of it changed the fact he had to face in the morning:

He was about to break.

With this painful and aggravating awareness, which seemed the coloration of his thoughts the next day, came a voice almost more desperate than angry echoing through his head, _Kyoto... Kyoto..._ No arguments, in particular, accompanied this to combat the heated retort, _I am **not** letting that **asshole** force me to move to another fucking city!_ ...just the constant reiteration, _Kyoto... Kyoto..._ and the knowledge that down that road lay escape.

Possibly.

As his heavy footsteps traversed the streets absently and irately, related concepts swirled through his turbulent head: options he had in Kyoto... sex......... the truth that, for all he complained about them, he _liked_ the Kenshingumi... sex with...... the ambiguous fact that that loud little girl and her companions lived in Kyoto... sex with Saitou... don't forget, Katsu's here in Tokyo too... sex with Saitou, intense, rough, extremely satisfying... not to mention other friends, less close but undeserving of casual abandonment still, who were also in the capital... not to mention Saitou...

"God fucking fuck it!" he cried out all of a sudden, utterly regardless of his location. The latter was a somewhat run-down street on the way to the docks, and his outburst startled a ragged and disreputable-looking stranger to jump and hastily make his way out of sight into an alley. Sano took off at an irate, pounding run toward the sea.

At the end of a short pier, ignoring the curious or wary looks those working on the dock occasionally gave him, Sano sat with his knees drawn up to his chin and stared out over the water. He tried with all his being to think about _anything_ else -- the ships slowly making their way in or out of the bay; the noisy gulls squabbling over the leavings of someone's lunch or just wheeling and scanning with long, bored cries; the occasional sign of aquatic life beneath the shadowed water. And, whether the consistent lapping of this last against the supports or the cries of the sea-birds had a soothing effect, or because of the amount of effort he was putting into this, it worked for a while, and his mood calmed.

Even this slight improvement seemed, by contrast, like walking from a hellish landscape of war and terror into a blissful, pristine paradise, and he smiled as he finally stood from his place of reverie and retraced at a less hurried pace the steps he'd taken so precipitously to get there. Maybe now he could go dig up an early dinner somewhere.

Or maybe there was fucking Saitou fucking talking to some random fucking person just near where the fucking pier joined the rest of the fucking dock with his fucking back to Sano _as if he fucking didn't know Sano was fucking there and hadn't fucking shown up just in fucking time to intercept him **right the fuck after Sano had finally fucking managed to improve his fucking mood**._

Stone-still, dumbstruck, a mixture of rage and despair pouring over him, pounding through his veins, and Kyoto seeming suddenly, in the back of his mind, a golden dreamland of freedom, Sano just stared. He'd continually told himself he didn't want to be driven by someone else -- especially someone like Saitou -- to a major change in his life... but wasn't Saitou _already_ inducing major change in his life just by showing up every-fucking-where and toying with Sano like this, now on a near-daily basis?

The wolf turned a casual glance upon Sano's motionless form, and the bright gold had its usual effect: Sano's skin prickled and heated, and a tight center of desire began forming somewhere just below his gut. From there, however, the meeting went _nothing_ like usual.

Sano saw it where Saitou could not, and didn't have time to be irritated that his initial reaction was momentary concern for the other man's safety. One of four dockhands carrying among them a huge, heavy crate, just as the group passed behind Saitou, caught his foot on something and stumbled. The object crashed to the ground and the man fell heavily into the officer, knocking him forward full against Sano.

And that was when everything, _everything_ changed.

Though Saitou had touched him occasionally since _that night_ , it had been nothing more than casual, circumstantial (though certainly calculated) brushes against arms or shoulders, or more pointed but still _relatively_ innocuous incidents such as the seizure of Sano's hand last night to prevent violence. There had been no full-body contact since the beginning of this debacle.

But now, as Saitou was pushed entirely against him ( _finally_ ), Sano could feel the immediate stiffening, the hot tension, of the officer's lean, muscular, perfect frame; he could see the fleeting unguarded look in the startled face; and the gloved hands that took hold of him inadvertently for their mutual balance seemed almost to tremble as they clutched at him, and to withdraw with pained reluctance as Saitou stepped hastily back the instant it was possible to do so.

Sano could feel his eyes widening, and his mouth opened slightly... but if he'd been speechless before, he _certainly_ had nothing to say now. Actually he was slightly dizzy -- whether because of the volume of blood now gushing violently downward to other parts of his body than his brain, or from overwhelming shock, he wasn't sure.

Saitou, however, neither taunted nor berated him as expected. He'd looked away, under the pretense of locating a cigarette to replace the one that had been knocked from his mouth in the little accident, and this was the last clue the younger man needed, if indeed he needed another at all. Sano wasn't even sure by what force of will he managed to turn and run away yet again. Really, he wasn't sure he was even running; it felt more like stumbling.

Saitou wanted...

_Saitou... wanted... him..._

At first this revelation was so monumentally shocking as to render him nearly senseless; he reeled as if drunk all his breathless way home, and could barely make out his path or his destination. Why, exactly, it should be such a surprise took him some time to determine, since rational thought had fled and wild fantasy prompted by the realization ruled his chaotic mind. Eventually, though, he fixed on the idea that, not being much in the habit of self-restraint himself, he would never have interpreted Saitou's behavior as such, nor believed that beneath it the man's emotions were actually much the same as his own. That they _were_ soon caused Sano's shock to give way to the more customary wrath.

If Saitou _did_ share Sano's inconvenient desire -- and Sano was fairly certain he hadn't misinterpreted the signs -- why in the name of fucking god was he playing this maddening game? Sano knew that was just it: it _was_ a game. He and his feelings were a _game_ to Saitou, who had even admitted, that first night, that he was 'entertaining himself.' Entertaining himself by tormenting them both and seeing who would crack first. Who would be the one to beg for what they both wanted, whose pride would take the beating when they eventually got it. _Only_ Saitou would consider that entertaining. _Only_ Saitou would come up with a game this unfairly biased, where _he_ had all the self-control required to win and his opponent barely any.

Sano would have loved to declare, at that point, "Well, this is one game he damn well isn't winning!!!" But he wasn't at all certain that was indeed the case. Because Saitou was right: he _was_ like a dog -- a bitch in heat. At this thought he pounded a fist into the wall, which shuddered and creaked. Even Saitou's fucking _similes_ were invading him now. But it was true... he wouldn't be surprised, at any moment, thinking of that bastard, to hear a growling whine grow out of nowhere in his throat, to find himself scratching at the door. And if he _did_ go running off to him, if he _did_ give in... would Saitou... surely Saitou would...

Oh, god, the thought was just too much. Of Saitou attacking him again, this time with no question of how it would end... of Saitou's hands, Saitou's mouth, Saitou's cock acting on the desire that earlier today had been so harshly restrained... of an end to the tension and rage because surely Saitou couldn't _really_ say no if Sano pushed him...

If it was going to happen eventually anyway no matter what he did... and if that sadist would be amusing himself at Sano's expense every moment between now and then... wasn't the victory of depriving Saitou of that entertainment, even though it meant giving in, greater than the somewhat dubious triumph of holding out against the inevitable for as long as he could and driving himself crazy in the process?

It wasn't really a difficult decision. He'd known he was cracking, and the afternoon's encounter hadn't exactly had _less_ of an effect on him than it had on Saitou. He was close enough to the abyss that a few steps were all it took to hurl himself headlong into the darkness, headlong out of his apartment into the night that had fallen while he'd been marveling and stunned and deliberating. His movement was not entirely steady, but it was swift and vehement -- now that he'd made his choice, he needed to act upon it as quickly as possible before the stubborn dignity that thought it still existed and was still, somewhere in his head, screaming out against this course of action got the better of him and changed his mind.

Saitou actually looked a little surprised when Sano, astonished himself at the luck that found the man at home but not about to waste time thinking about it, burst into his house and interrupted his quiet dinner with the scowling demand, "Fuck me _now_."

"And if I don't feel like it?" the officer wondered dispassionately.

"I don't believe you," growled Sano. "I don't give a shit what you feel like doing anyway; we're gonna have sex now, and there's not one damn fucking thing you can say that's gonna make it not happen."

Glancing at the clock, "My wife should be on her way over by now," Saitou replied in the same placid tone.

His wife...

Sano felt suddenly cold, lost, directionless. He hadn't _really_ wanted to do this, not least because of the blow to his pride... to have that blow struck without even the consolation of the resolution he'd been anticipating... he didn't know what to do. He was at his wits' end.

"You could come back later," suggested Saitou, "if you're that desperate."

If you're that desperate.

That. Was. The. Final. Straw.

Sano had been on edge for a month now, the tension building and building without any foreseeable release, and this was simply too much. Like a really good orgasm, slow and extended yet sharp and overwhelming, the fury returned all at once in an inexorable wave. It took control of him, blinding him and directing him, and before he even realized what he was doing, he'd flung himself at Saitou with every ounce of strength in his body.

The sensations of knuckles meeting cheekbone and knee meeting stomach, especially followed as they were by the second full-body contact of the day, might have been the most erotic experience of Sano's life. It even seemed to surprise Saitou, who grunted and fell beneath the assault; he quickly recovered, however, and immediately gained the upper hand, returning the punch to the face so hard it made Sano see stars. They wrestled across the floor until Sano found himself, not for the first time, helplessly pinned beneath Saitou's body, flat on his back, panting, aroused to the point of pain.

A throbbing haze surrounded everything and distorted his vision, and gave Saitou an even more sinister look than usual... but could not disguise the expression on the cop's face, close to Sano's as that was. In his earlier assessment Sano had been absolutely right: Saitou wanted him, still, always, with a fury to match his. He might pretend to be cool and aloof, but he couldn't hold out under this kind of pressure any more than Sano could.

The movement by which their lips met was abrupt and intense, yet startlingly natural and almost smooth. Saitou's hands had locked so fiercely onto Sano's upper arms that the latter were in danger of losing circulation, his knees tight around Sano's hips; and they were both very clearly as hot and ready as Sano had been during their every previous encounter -- though the younger man was beginning to rethink his assumption that it had been he alone feeling it. To the extent he was able to think about anything at all, that is.

They broke apart, and this movement seemed as angry as everything else -- angry at each other for what they were doing, angry at the need to breathe, or just angrily aroused, it was impossible to tell. As soon as he had sufficient air in his lungs, "Fuck me _now_ ," Sano growled again.

"Fine," Saitou replied, in essentially the same tone, and attacked their clothing in quick and efficient succession. Insistent -- no, _frenetic_ hands dove beneath Sano's wraps and began removing them so deftly that only the consoling thought, _At least he's not wasting time_ , kept him from the much more disturbing and infuriating thought that Saitou must have studied what he wore beneath his clothing in detail in order to get him out of it so easily.

Saitou's fingers were inside him before Sano had even realized he was accessible in that area. "Fuck!" the younger man gasped, attempting to beat back his wrath by forcing himself to try to think of this as _just sex_ instead of _sex with Saitou_... pretend it was someone else... pretend he was merely touching himself... That didn't work, of course, since his wrath was in proportion to his lust and both were aimed specifically at the man on top of him. So the reaction he actually went with was to squirm angrily downward, trying to force those fingers deeper.

The officer had shifted his body somewhat to the side the better to go about this preparatory action, had shifted his mouth down to Sano's neck and shoulder the better to bite and suck with wounding force. In response to this Sano was writhing and snarling -- he really couldn't call the sound 'moaning,' though it was just as much a positive reaction to the sensations as that more friendly type of noise would have been -- and attempting rather unsuccessfully to wrap one leg around Saitou's waist.

As if it wanted to dig into him just as energetically as the first, Saitou's other hand was traversing Sano's chest and side from arm to hip, abrading upward with the heel and raking back down with the nails in hard, insistent caresses that might leave bruises and were certainly drawing blood. Sano therefore felt no guilt (and wouldn't have even if he'd been thinking clearly) digging his own fingertips into the tense, muscular back that shifted above him as Saitou ground his erection against the younger man's leg with force that bordered on complete abandon.

Saitou had no proper lubricant, and merely worked at stretching Sano open as methodically as the atmosphere of desperate need could allow. Sano wasn't exactly what he would call 'relaxed,' but the determination to get this over with that infused him (not to mention the perpetual explosion of uncontrollable hormones under which he was currently operating) assisted in keeping him from tightening up too exceptionally. It still hurt, but he didn't much care. And when Saitou abandoned his erotic mutilation of Sano's chest in order to draw his tongue thoroughly and wetly over his other hand and then transfer as much as he could onto his straining cock, Sano knew it was going to hurt even more, and still didn't much care.

Similar to Sano's previous exclamations, Saitou's groan upon entering him was more of a growl. For his part, Sano finally managed a sound more typically suited to the current activities... mostly because, though it _did_ hurt, the pain was so much in keeping with the anger, and the accompanying pleasure so great, that the combination of these multiform feelings largely took control of him. Able now to wrap both legs easily around Saitou's torso, he rotated his hips insistently, encouraging Saitou farther into him. The older man shuddered above him, still growling slightly, and kissed him again so hard they both tasted blood.

The self-control Sano had, earlier that very day, been cursing in Saitou he now blessed, for the wolf's motions were slow at first, giving Sano time to adjust. As the young man's body fully integrated the pain with the pleasure and welcomed the mixture with no uncertainty, his erection, which had softened on penetration, hardened completely again. Whether Saitou felt this, trapped as it was between their rocking bodies, sensed Sano's readiness by other cues, or was simply no longer able to hold back, he proceeded to a quick, hard pattern of deep thrusts, locking as he did so his teeth into the flesh of Sano's shoulder as if to muffle his sounds of pleasure or his loud, trembling breaths.

Sano could do nothing but clutch at him, his own panting and groaning much the same, occasionally twisting his hips for a new, mind-shattering angle. How long it lasted he had no clear concept; he only knew the orgasm it led to was hard, protracted, and monumental -- possibly the most perfect thing he'd ever felt. His head, which had lifted off the floor slightly at some point along with his shoulders, fell back, eyes closed, to ride the wave of white heat before he returned slowly and reluctantly to reality. There he lay, gasping, partially limp, against the warm floor while Saitou finished.

With a final thrust almost brutally vigorous, a groan, and a tightening of his teeth into Sano's skin, Saitou came as well, and finally lay still, except for a slight, subsiding trembling as his tight muscles relaxed. His damp, ragged breaths, stinging a bit against Sano's shoulder in the wound he'd occasioned there, mixed with Sano's as the only sound in the room.

This near-silence, after the glorious chaos of moments before, seemed extremely loud. Though the burning glow throughout Sano's entire body, the echoing shockwaves of pleasure and pain, seemed to discourage any sort of verbal communication at this point, he was starting to feel he _really_ needed to say something -- if only he could think what. Then the peculiar haze of indefinite emotions and half emotions, frames of mind shattered and rebuilding in different forms, was pierced abruptly by the sound of insistent knocking.

"Shit," muttered Saitou close to Sano's ear.

At this, now he wasn't as angry as he had been for the last several weeks, Sano could feel nothing but surprise and perhaps some amusement. He'd never heard Saitou swear quite so blatantly before. Incredulous, he wondered, "Is that actually your wife? You actually weren't lying about that?"

"It is and I wasn't," Saitou replied sourly. He pulled out of Sano with a slight noise of discomfort, and, standing slowly, looked around with a very abstracted expression. When his eyes passed Sano, however, the latter got the impression the officer was combating a strong temptation to ignore the obstinate knocking and... do something else.

"I'll get out of your way, then." Sano, a little surprised at the comradely way he'd made this statement, also stood -- more slowly than Saitou had, and with a great deal more discomfort -- and attempted to locate his clothing. His wraps were torn to unusable pieces, which earned Saitou a few muttered curses that yet lacked the vehemence of anything Sano had uttered against him for a month or perhaps forever; the scraps were, however, at least suitable to wipe away the evidence -- including some blood -- of their activities. Soon the young man was reasonably clothed and inquiring of the similarly reasonable other the way to the back door.

Halfway out this aperture, Sano couldn't help hesitating, glancing again at Saitou. It felt strange, almost bewilderingly so, to look at that sharp, handsome face without the rush of overwhelming wrath to which he'd become so accustomed. He didn't have anything to say, but still felt something needed to be said. Finally he just decided on, "Well, good night."

This _might_ , Sano thought, have been exactly what Saitou had intended to say, and Sano's having gotten to it first rendered it a less desirable farewell. But before Saitou turned to answer a call of, "Hajime? Are you home?" from the other end of the little house, he _did_ fix unreadable but very pointed eyes on Sano as if to make some other, silent comment... Sano had no idea what. So the young man moved away, closing the door as quietly as he could, into the small yard behind the house whence he had to climb a low wall to reach the street.

He had no idea where things would go from here. Why that tolerant atmosphere? Why that last, serious look? Why this drastic decrease in anger? It was paradoxically infuriating that, now he'd actually done the deed, the idea of being fucked by Saitou wasn't nearly so infuriating. Though fairly certain he still didn't want to want Saitou, he was far less certain of the 'game over' he'd anticipated on the way here. Goddamn confusing bastard. The one sure aspect of the situation was that it had been every bit as enjoyable -- for both of them -- as he'd predicted, that he was finally satisfied.

For the moment.

Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to think about _that_ little addendum, nor speculate on what Saitou's next move would be... or what he wanted it to be. But as he slipped away into the night and concentrated mostly on the residual pain and dissipating afterglow rather than the future, he couldn't help reflecting with a grin -- somewhat bitter though it was -- that a dog and a wolf weren't so dissimilar after all.


End file.
